dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
He's Always Late
He's Always Late is the thirteenth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-eighth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Osoi ze Goku! Minna de Pati!!" (遅いぜ悟空!みんなでパーティ!!). The episode first aired on January 10, 1996. Its original American air date was April 2, 2003. Summary Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten prepare to go to Bulma's house for a barbeque, but Goku is nowhere to be found. As Chi-Chi's anger rises, Goku is having troubles of his own. While waiting to witness the hatching of four pterodactyl eggs, troubles arise casting him into the role of the egg protector. Goku must do his best to guard the fragile eggs not knowing that he will soon face another danger, an angry Chi-Chi. She indeed becomes angry upon hearing from Gohan and Goten that he has run off again. Chi-Chi decides to get past her anger so they can enjoy the party. Once they get to the party, everybody begins to show up, including, Dende, Mr. Satan, and Majin Buu. Everyone seems to be enjoying the food, music, and each other's company until Goku is mentioned. Right then, the party comes to a halt, and everyone's face is downcast. They realize that the party just isn't as good as it could have been if Goku was there. Meanwhile, Goku braves many dangers and keeps the pterodactyl eggs safe until they hatch. Of course, he remembers the party right afterward, and he gets there just as the party is coming to an end. While initially angry at Goku, Chi-Chi and Bulma get all the food and party supplies back out, because they feel Goku should get to participate in the party as well. At the end of the episode, everyone is sitting, listening to Goku tell about the eggs and how great it was to see the new baby pterodactyl be born. Just then, Goku notices that Vegeta has walked over to the other end of the room and stood against the wall, alone. Goku asks Vegeta to come back, and everybody starts teasing him, only to have him smile and look away (jokingly). The episode ends with Goku and everybody else spending time together and listening to Goku's story. Trivia *Just about every character that is Z Fighters or friends and family of Z Fighters is at Capsule Corporation, except Korin and Yajirobe. **Perhaps by coincidence, Vegeta (presumably) never sees Yajirobe again following their fight in the episode "Hero in the Shadows" until the special Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. *Goku is eaten by a Giant Fish in this episode, when usually it is the other way around. *Goten wears a golf uniform similar to the one Goku wears in the Dragon Ball episode "Who is Fortuneteller Baba?". * The dialogue where Chi-chi argues with Bulma is changed alot in North American dub. In the Japanese version Yamcha reinforces Chi-Chi's comment that she is very pretty today and she says "that makes it sound like I'm usually not pretty, doesn't it" causing everyone to laugh. In the Funimation version, Yamcha asks Chi-chi and Bulma if they're interested in him and Chi-chi quips that she doesn't want a downgrade making everyone laugh at Yamcha. Also Chi-chi's comment tha she'd like Vegeta as a husband is unique to the NA dub. Gallery GohanAndGoten 4.jpg|Gohan and Goten going to Bulma's party Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga